1984's Creep
by Fantastic Mrs. Papaye
Summary: "Quand Moria s'était levé, il s'était juste dit "Je veux me recoucher." . Comme tous les jours. La télévision babillait dans son coin, alors qu'il émergeait lentement, la tête dans son café brûlant, une immonde eau maronnasse. Et puis, la fille dans le poste avait hurlé, ramenant son esprit dispersé à sa vie morne. Zombie, qu'elle avait gueulé. C'te blague." [UA!]


Disclaimer: One Piece n'est pas à moi. Comme c'est étrange.

Warning: Univers alternatif! Plus ou moins dans les années 1980.

N/A: Bonsoir le peuple! Je vous sors cette chose qui mijotait dans mes tiroirs depuis le mois de mai, soit un sacré bail. Pour ceux qui ont déjà lu Feuer Frei!, il s'agit d'une version préliminaire qui...Ne ressemble plus en rien à Feuer Frei!, hormis le personnage de Moria. Il est assez OOC mais, lorsqu'on le croise dans One Piece, il a cinquante ans passés et on ne sait pas grand chose de son caractère plus jeune, alors qu'ici, il a la trentaine. Peut être qu'il était comme ça avant, et nooooon, ce n'est pas de la mauvaise foi.

Si vous cherchez une musique d'ambiance, je vous propose Crystalline de Pg. Lost. Bon après, vous faites comme vous voulez hein. D'ailleurs en parlant musique, il est plusiseurs fois référence à la chanson Genocide des Offspring. Voilà, c'est tout. Je tenais à le dire.

Sur ce, bonne lecture, et, si vous avez le temps, un petit mot ça fait toujours plaisir!

* * *

><p><span><strong>1984's Creep<strong>

Quand Moria s'était levé, il s'était juste dit « Je veux me recoucher. ». Comme tous les jours. La télévision babillait dans son coin, alors qu'il émergeait lentement, la tête dans son café brûlant, une immonde eau maronnasse. Et puis, la fille dans le poste avait hurlé, ramenant son esprit dispersé à sa vie morne. Zombie, qu'elle avait gueulé. C'te blague.

Aujourd'hui il pleuvait et il avait les boules. Parce qu'il s'était fait larguer, comme une merde, la veille au soir, par une connasse -il refusait de se rappeler à quel point il l'avait aimée, combien il la trouvait belle-. Elle le trouvait trop...Non, en fait, il n'avait rien compris à ce qu'elle lui avait raconté , il savait pas à quel moment il avait fait tout foirer, mais ce qui comptait c'est qu'elle n'était plus là. La pluie, s'étendait le long des vitres, lascive, pour le narguer. Un autre jour, il aurait rit, un peu nerveusement et l'aurait chassée d'un regard. Mais il n'arrivait à rien, les sillons fraîchement tracés restaient imprimés sur ses fenêtres.

Fatigué d'avance, il traîna sa grande carcasse pâle dans la salle de bain. Il frotta un instant ses cernes, empoigna un t-shirt qui traînait sur le sol, l'enfila, avant d'entreprendre, un pot de gel à la main, de dresser ses cheveux violins. Il chantonnait, un vieux tube dont il ne connaissait que la moitié des paroles, avec une histoire de chiens qui en bouffent d'autres. La sonnerie de son téléphone retentit, et il la laissa s'époumoner, exaspéré rien qu'en voyant le nom de Kuma s'afficher. Avoir ce gros balourd dans les pattes, cet abruti de témoin de Jéhovah qui refusait de le lâcher, c'était déjà suffisamment pénible, sans qu'il ait besoin de l'appeler à tout bout de champ. Peut être que, plus tard, il écouterait son message, si il avait du temps à perdre.

En revenant dans le séjour, il s'aperçut que l'écran de la télévision, obstrué de neige, grésillait à en rendre l'âme. Il lui jeta un coup de pied rageur, grommelant une ou deux injures pour ponctuer son geste, pour finir par l'éteindre, résigné.

Il joua encore un instant avec un couteau qu'il s'amusa à faire tournoyer, avant de le ranger dans une de ses bottes. Avisant sa vieille veste en cuir jetée négligemment sur le canapé, il fouilla ses poches à la recherche d'une clope, jetant au fur et à mesure les paquets vides qui y traînaient. Son habituel sourire se décomposa quand il vit qu'il serait obligé de sortir pour s'en racheter. Un regard vers l'extérieur lui fit comprendre qu'il avait plutôt intérêt à prendre un parapluie, sous peine de sentir ses cheveux retomber piteusement, trempés.

Il claqua la porte de son appartement, et descendit les quatre étages par l'escalier, longeant de sa main gantée les murs tagués.

La concierge avait sûrement encore grimacé quand elle l'avait vu passer. Elle ne l'aimait pas, trouvait qu'il faisait mauvais genre, et il ne pouvait que le confirmer. Il avait eu trente-deux ans l'an passé et il passait encore son temps à truander, alors qu'on attendait lui qu'il fonde une famille, trouve un emploi stable : tout ce qui l'ennuyait -l'emmerdait- profondément. De toutes façons, la concierge, une quinquagénaire acariâtre nommée Tsuru, était aigrie et aimable comme une porte de prison, sauf avec un autre vieux, Garp, son compagnon lors de leurs parties endiablées de Scrabble.

Les rues étaient désertes, grises et tristes, avec un clebs qui ne voulait pas arrêter d'aboyer.

L'enseigne du tabac clignotait misérablement, le store à moitié baissé. Moria, définitivement en manque de nicotine, se plia en deux pour pouvoir se glisser dessous. En se relevant, il fut cependant surpris de ne voir personne. Il héla, mais aucune réponse ne vint. Il prit son mal en patience et feuilleta un magazine totalement stupide, qui relatait les derniers déboires d'il ne savait quelle star pour gamines pré-pubères qui mouillaient leurs culottes rien qu'à l'évocation de son nom. Puis, fatigué de ces futilités, il appela une nouvelle fois, sans qu'on ne se manifeste plus. Il haussa les épaules, se servit et laissa l'argent sur le comptoir.

Sa cigarette à la bouche, il décida de rentrer chez lui, n'ayant plus rien à faire dehors. Et, alors qu'il remontait la rue, un grognement attira son attention. Ça ressemblait pas au bruit qu'aurait fait un chien, d'ailleurs, on entendait plus le clébard de tout à l'heure.

Il s'approcha, en faisant distinctement claquer ses bottes contre le trottoir. Penchée sur un amas de chair sanguinolente, une ombre puante, tourna lentement la tête vers lui. Une partie de son nez avait été déchirée, découvrant une partie de ses muscles, prenant une étrange couleur foncée, sang séché. Sa mâchoire était abîmée, et lorsque la créature écarta ses lèvres, il vit qu'il lui manquait une partie de sa dentition.

De pâle, Moria devint translucide. Tout le courage du monde ne lui aurait servi à rien, il n'y avait qu'un seul ordre qui tempêtait dans son crâne. Fuis, fuis, fuis. Et il courut. Comme un dément, pour vivre. L'air qu'il respirait lui semblait plus tranchant, l'écho de ses pas terriblement bruyant ses cheveux lui revenaient dans les yeux, perdus sans la protection du parapluie abandonné. Son immeuble lui apparut en messie quand la pourriture se rapprochait de lui. Les lumières de la conciergerie étaient éteintes, alors que dehors les lampadaires maladifs clignotaient faiblement. La porte close derrière lui le persuada, un court instant, qu'il serait à l'abri. Mais le choc d'un corps qui se jetait dessus le détrompa. Il se rua dans les escaliers, boudant toujours ce foutu ascenseur, pour grimper, quatre à quatre, les marches, sans se soucier du tapage qu'il faisait. Ses clefs se firent récalcitrantes, les gonds grinçants. Il se barricada du mieux qu'il put, fermant tous les loquets qu'il avait fait installer dans un accès de paranoïa et se laissa glisser au sol.

Son souffle se ralentit, les tremblements dans ses mains cessèrent, quelques vagues couleurs revinrent sur son visage. Il parcourut du bout de ses longs doigts sa chevelure, dans une vaine tentative de lui redonner forme. Tout bas, il psalmodiait inconsciemment la mélodie des chiens cannibales en triturant son téléphone. Soudainement pris d'un doute, il composa le numéro de sa messagerie et approcha le téléphone de son oreille un peu trop pointue. Il resta un instant sans bouger, avant de se décomposer à nouveau. Sa prise sur l'appareil se desserra, le laissant tomber au sol.

Ce qu'il avait ignoré plus tôt n'était pas un de ces espèces de harcèlement religieux, c'était un appel à l'aide. Kuma, qu'il avait toujours connu calme, obstiné, d'une force tranquille écrasante, il l'imaginait trop bien haleter pour échapper à la chose en bas, à moins qu'ils ne soient plus nombreux qu'il ne le croyait, qu'ils hantent toute la ville, voire tout le pays ? Ça devait même pas être possible ça pouvait pas être _putain_ de possible. Y avait des lois, des gouvernements, des armées, un tas de trucs flous mais sûrement fiables, selon la propagande qu'on servait quotidiennement au 20 heures à la populace endormie.

Alors, Moria se releva, alluma le poste, qui ne fonctionnait toujours pas. Il s'acharna un moment sur la télécommande, et dans un dernier soupir, regarda l'objet rendre l'âme. Il reprit le téléphone entre ses mains, écoutant la même tonalité se répéter inlassablement, quoiqu'il fasse. La merde à la radio, elle, continuait, toujours la même chanson, qui ne s'arrêtait jamais.

Son ventre gargouilla, en écho aux placards vides. En fouillant un peu, il finit par retrouver un paquet de gâteaux entamé et une boîte de raviolis. Il mit de côté ses maigres victuailles, et s'étendit sur le canapé. Il fallait qu'il ressorte, mais il n'osait pas risquer de se retrouver une nouvelle fois nez à nez avec un cadavre beaucoup trop vivace. Il préférait attendre, repousser le moment de la décision. Il n'était pas lâche, pas vraiment. Juste inquiet à l'idée de se faire dévorer. Il fixait le coffret abîmé de la saga des Living Dead, aux cassettes éparpillés, se disait que tout ce qu'il vivait était une mauvaise production hollywoodienne.

Aujourd'hui, on était mercredi et il avait à faire avec un gamin, tout juste la vingtaine. Un bourge, bourré de fric, sûr de lui et hautain, avec un nom à consonance espagnole, Doflamingo, et des goûts vestimentaires immondes. Il était pourri de l'intérieur, foncièrement mauvais. Pourtant, il montrait un semblant d'affection à deux enfants, bruns tous les deux, autant que lui était blond. La fillette était fascinée par lui, alors que le garçonnet, aux larges cernes, s'en méfiait.

Moria se souvenait de son regard haineux lorsqu'il les avait rencontrés la première fois, au coin d'une ruelle. Il l'avait ignoré, comme l'appel de Kuma, et il se demandait encore si ce n'était pas aussi une fusée de détresse d'un frêle esquif en perdition. Il se doutait bien que le gosse n'aurait jamais le bonheur de connaître une enfance, qu'elle lui avait été volée dès que ''Doffy'', comme disait l'autre brunette, l'avait entouré de ses bras trop grands, enveloppé dans son manteau d'un rose doux qui contrastait avec la violence de ses propos.

Law et Baby 5, car ils s'appelaient ainsi, avaient étrangement marqué Moria. Il avait eu envie de les protéger, de devenir père, un court instant. Ça l'avait effrayé, mais celle qui avait été le plus épouvantée, c'était sa copine, quand il lui en avait parlé. Elle n'en voulait pas de ces choses-là, et à bien y réfléchir, c'était peut être aussi pour ça qu'il se retrouvait à nouveau célibataire.

Un cri effrayé le tira de sa torpeur. Il s'approcha d'une fenêtre, écarta prudemment les rideaux. Sa silhouette à peine dévoilée, il put assister à la triste fin d'un type achevé par la faim de ces choses. Il recula mécaniquement, dépassé par tout ce qui arrivait. Il n'en avait croisé qu'une mais, dans la rue, elles étaient dix. Et si il avait pu échapper à l'une, il aurait succombé aux autres. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment les zombies -c'est comme ça qu'il avait choisi de les nommer, il pouvait au moins se dire qu'il savait ce qui le menaçait- repéraient leurs proies, la plupart n'ayant plus d'yeux, mais l'expérience des films lui faisait supposer qu'ils chassaient au bruit, peut être aidés par une pointe d'odorat. Son estomac se crispa à nouveau, et il ne résista pas à la sirène enchanteresse des gâteaux. Parfois, le bruit d'os craqués couvrait celui des biscuits écrasés par sa mâchoire.

Tout en mangeant, il retourna près de la porte, risquant un coup d'œil dans le judas. Le palier semblait on ne peut plus paisible, une odeur de nourriture remontant même jusqu'à ses narines. On entendait les cris de deux gamines à travers les cloisons, une rousse et l'autre, un peu plus vieille, avec d'étranges cheveux aux reflets bleutés. Mais après tout, il était bien mal placé pour juger pareille chevelure. Souvent, il beuglait après elles, leur hurlant d'arrêter leur boucan. Elles se taisaient puis, se remettaient à piailler. Il s'y était fait, continuait de râler pour la forme. Une fois, alors qu'il rentrait chez lui avec Absalom, il les avait croisées. Absalom avait le rire gras, les mains baladeuses, des airs de lion, était parfaitement sérieux et digne de confiance, si on exceptait le sujet des femmes. Il savait se faire très discret, toujours une oreille qui traînait, et cherchait à se faire une place dans un journal, loin des chiens écrasés. Son ami les avait regardées, et lui avait lancé, goguenard, que la rouquine ferait sûrement une bonne épouse quand elle serait grande. Il lui avait donné un coup de coude, et ils avaient rit, se disant qu'ils en reparleraient dans dix ans, lui prédisant un caractère de harpie. Ça avait été une bonne soirée.

Après tout, si les fillettes étaient toujours là, c'est que tout n'allait pas si mal. Si il y avait encore des personnes pour qui la vie se résumait à de paisibles jeux avec sa fratrie, il ne fallait pas s'abattre. Ce n'était peut être rien, les cataclysmes planétaires qui se profilaient dans son crâne n'auraient peut être pas lieu, les zombies rayant la vie humaine c'était peut être stupide. Les doutes montaient un immense château de carte, qui ne résisterait pas longtemps à un souffle de vent. Mais Moria le préférait ainsi, fasciné par sa présence éphémère. L'air était plus frais près du château, le soleil moins dur, la vie plus douce. La gravité même, s'absentait parfois quelques temps. L'espoir rendait fou, mais l'espoir rendait heureux.

L'homme aurait aimé avoir un prétexte pour aller déranger ses voisins, parasiter leur bonheur, leur en voler. Oh, pas beaucoup ! Juste de quoi le laisser apaisé les soirs de solitude. Il se doutait bien que ce n'était pas le moment, ce n'était jamais le moment. Il se disait simplement que oui, il s'en rendait compte désormais, il avait besoin d'une famille. Il l'avait rejetée, il l'avait fuie, il ne la regrettait d'ailleurs pas. Il en avait fondée une autre, mais il l'appelait clan, bande, équipage même, quand il avait forcé sur l'alcool. Ses gars comptaient pour lui, tous autant qu'ils étaient car ils lui seraient fidèles jusque dans la mort. Il leur aurait tout confié s'il l'avait fallu, rien en eux n'était capable de la moindre traîtrise, de la pointe de leurs cheveux à celle de leurs pieds, en passant par leurs ombres silencieuses.

Un frisson remonta le long de son dos lorsqu'il se souvint que, Doflamingo aussi avait un sacré sens de la famille. À vrai dire, plus il y pensait, plus il avait l'impression que chaque personne qu'il croisait appartenait à sa propre tribu. Les gitans près de l'autoroute, qui dépouillaient les carcasses de bagnoles, sous l'égide de Wyper, ne se quittaient jamais ; le gang de Capone, toujours en train de planifier des braquages au quatre coins du pays, considérait le boss comme un véritable père. Et il ne citait même pas celui de Newgate !

La mère des gamines, Belmer, elle, était une représentante de l'ordre soudée à ses collègues, pour le peu que Moria avait pu en apercevoir, quand un fourgon avait fait une descente dans les cités. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas une conduite toujours des plus légales, mais elle fermait les yeux pour l'instant. Il n'ignorait pas qu'au moment de lui mettre les menottes, elle le ferait avec le plus grand ravissement, ravie d'épurer un peu la ville des brigands dans son genre. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle attendait cet instant avec délectation, lui promettant un flagrant délit des moins défendables. Ce qui ne les empêchait pas d'avoir quelques semblants de conversation cordiale, en pestant de concert contre la minuterie beaucoup trop courte.

Il bailla, pour oublier sa faim. Il se détourna du judas, fit quelques pas, voulant se poster près de la fenêtre à nouveau, fit demi-tour, s'installa aux waters. Il ne pouvait pas en fermer la porte, sous peine de devoir beaucoup trop replier ses longues jambes, et il préférait de loin pouvoir les étendre. Tout en déroulant la papier contre ses doigts, son cerveau gambergeait à grandes enjambées. Qu'est ce qu'il devait faire ? Appeler, oui, mais qui? Où pouvait-il aller ? Et bon dieu, ce qu'il crevait la dalle !

Sentant la marque de la lunette s'imprimer sur sa peau, il se leva, tira la chasse. Un début de vague tenta d'entraîner l'eau souillée à sa suite, sans grand résultat. Agacé, Moria força sur le bouton, jusqu'à ce qu'il se casse. Pestant contre cette camelote, il prit un vase aux fleurs fanées, relief de son ex vie de couple, jeta le bouquet, et vida le vase dans les toilettes. Satisfait de son plan D, un maigre sourire glissa furtivement sur sa figure, qu'un bruit sur le palier fit bien vite disparaître.

Silencieux comme une ombre, il vit à travers la petite percée dans sa porte un mioche d'une quinzaine d'année au regard paniqué d'une proie traquée. Roux, flanqué d'une constellation de taches de rousseur et d'une cicatrice en forme de X sur le menton, il tambourinait contre la porte de Belmer, s'interrompait uniquement pour l'appeler un peu plus fort. Après dix minutes de ce manège, il finit par se laisser glisser contre la porte, la tête entre les mains. Comprenant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse auprès de cette femme, ce fut au reste de l'immeuble qu'il adressa ses prières.

Moria se mordit la lèvre, baissa les yeux. Crispant sa main sur la poignée en laiton, un typhon secouant son crâne en forme d'épingle à nourrice, il hésitait. Oui, peut être qu'il allait regretter son geste, mais il n'était plus à ça près puisqu'il se détestait suffisamment pour ne pas s'inquiéter quand à son degré de haine envers lui-même. Il n'avait pas de quoi se nourrir, ne connaissait ce gosse ni d'Ève, ni d'Adam, et puis merde, il ne savait même pas ce qu'étaient ces machins puants qui tentaient de les boulotter ! Pourtant, un instinct endormi se manifestait, quelque part dans son corps -il n'arrivait pas à identifier si ça venait de sa tête, son cœur, ou son foie-. De l'empathie, une bonne vieille connivence entre êtres humains. C'était plus fort que lui, il allait donner un coup de main au moutard, sans réussir à s'avouer vaincu uniquement par cette humanité oubliée. Il pourrait toujours servir de leurre pour mettre plus de distance entre lui et une horde de dévoreurs, se dit-il avec son cynisme ordinaire. Hollywood lui avait montré à quel point avoir ''la minorité ethnique qui meurt en premier'' avec soi était important, il avait bien retenu la leçon, quand bien même il n'était pas très sûr quand à savoir si la rousseur était ou non un critère de minorité ethnique. Il n'arrivait pas à se décider.

Pourquoi Belmer n'ouvrait-elle pas ? C'était à elle de le faire, elle qui était du bon côté, elle qui avait le sens du devoir. C'était elle que le moutard était venu chercher, elle qu'il avait imploré, ils devaient se connaître, c'est certain.

Sa main se crispa sur les loquets, tellement qu'elle en trembla. Et finalement, il la laissa retomber.

Après tout, tout ceci ne le concernait pas.


End file.
